Baby of Mine
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: This is a one shot I did for Mother's Day involving Jetfire and Astera from my main story To Dance Among The Skies and Astera . I can't exactly summarize this story, so you'd just have to read it. Rated T to be safe.


ATE: Hey everyone! This is a one shot I've wanted to do for Mother's Day (I had this idea since last month to be exact) and I had to write it since I thought it would be a good idea to use. This story is named after the song Baby of Mine that was in the Disney movie Dumbo (the song was an idea **Crystalmaiden62 **gave me), just so you all know. This story takes play after Jetfire recovered from his little incident that was mentioned back in chapter 17 (but before Hot Shot becomes the leader of the Autobots). Enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers, Transformers Armada, Dumbo, or the song Baby of Mine. I only own my OCs Valerie and Astera.

* * *

**Baby of Mine**

_Jetfire watched as Astera entered the living room while carrying two cubes of energon in her servos. Despite the fact that she was smiling, the young sparkling knew that his mother was merely hiding the sadness and pain she felt after they lost his father. He could still clearly remember how she had been curled up in a ball as she leaked energon tears from her eyes, and it was because of that that Jetfire did whatever he could to help her while letting her know that he was there for her. She deserved that much after such a tragic event in their lives. Plus he didn't like seeing his mother look so sad. _

_Astera placed the two energon cubes on the small table in front of the couch they were sitting on, turned on the holoscreen, and then pulled him over to where she was so that she could hold him close to her, to which he cuddle close to her as they both watched a random show. It was times like these that he enjoyed since it was one of the many times that they could spent hugging each other and occasionally forget all the bad things that were taking place on Cybertron, like the war that was going on._

_As time passed it started to get late and his gold optics would occasionally dim and light up as he started getting tired. Astera seemed to see this since she started singing the Cybertronian Lullaby to him in her beautiful soothing voice. He also loved to listen to her sing that song since it was his favorite. He allowed himself to relax as he deactivated his optics and sighed in content._

"…_fire. Jetfire…"_

"Jetfire. Did you hear me?"

Jetfire was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice and shook his head before looking down at his desk to see the even more familiar form of his future sparkmate gazing up at him with her sky blue optics. He hid the disappointment he felt upon realizing that his mother hadn't been the one talking to him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?" Jetfire asked.

Valerie sighed as she shook her head, but Jetfire could see her smiling softly.

"I was saying that I won't be able to stay here tonight at the base since it's Mother's Day today." Valerie told him.

At this Jetfire felt a little sad, mainly because he was suddenly reminded of Astera and because back on Cybertron there was a holiday similar to Mother's Day (he looked it up on the internet, of course). Valerie must've noticed since he saw her frown slightly.

"What's wrong, Jetfire?" She asked, her voice sounding concern (and he could feel her concern as well through their connection).

"Nothing. It just that you reminded me of a holiday that we have back on Cybertron that's similar to Mother's Day."

Jetfire saw that Valerie knew what he was really thinking about and he could see the sympathetic look on her face as she went up to the servo closest to her and wrapped her arms around it.

"You're thinking about Astera, aren't you?" He didn't say anything to her, which was more than enough to support her claim. "Are you sure you're going to be okay without me tonight?"

"I'll be fine. Honestly!" He said, doing his best to reassure her. "It's just for one night after all. So how much trouble could I get myself into while you're away?"

He heard Valerie giggle.

"True." She admitted before placing a kiss on the back of his servo. "Just remember that you need to consume some energon and get some rest tonight, okay?"

Jetfire couldn't help but smile behind his face mask at her concern before placing his free servo behind her back to hug her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to do so. You stuck with me for this long anyways, so you should be with your family tonight."

"Thank you."

Valerie pulled away before Jetfire watched her leave his office. He did his best to hide how he was really feeling from her as his sadness returned.

'_Mom…_' He thought sadly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I thanked Hot Shot for giving me a ride home before he left, leaving me to go inside the house I lived in. Upon entering the house I could smell the scent of chicken cooking (courtesy of Dad since he always volunteered to cook on Mother's Day) in the oven and I went into the kitchen to see him standing near the stove where he was cooking rice. I ended up helping him with dinner so that it was ready by the time Mom came home.

Mom was surprised at the dinner Dad make (despite the fact that she knew that he was going to make it tonight) and we ended up deciding to watch the Disney movie Dumbo. I sat on the couch with my parents and Mom held me close to her, which made me wonder if it was ever like this for both Jetfire and Astera when he was still growing up.

_**{It was just like this, Valerie.}**_

I held back a gasp when I heard the familiar voice in my head.

'_Astera? What are you doing here?_'I asked.

_**{Technically I'm not exactly 'here'.} **_She laughed lightly. _**{But to answer your question, I got a little curious as to what you were doing. What are you watching?}**_

'_My family and I are watching a movie called Dumbo. It's a really old animated film, but it's really good._'

_**{Would it be okay for me to watch?}**_

'_You can, but wouldn't that, you know, take away from the time you can spend talking to either me or Jetfire?_'

_**{That's only when I manifest myself inside either or your dreams. I'll be fine as long as I don't manifest myself, so I'll be watching this movie with you in spirit.}**_

I was glad that Astera would be able to watch Dumbo with my family (though my parents wouldn't be aware of her presence). As I watched the part where Jumbo (the name of Dumbo's mother) first sees her son Dumbo I instantly thought of both Jetfire and Astera. Apparently she must've had the same thought since I heard her whisper Jetfire's name quietly. I just hoped she would be okay since there were going to be a lot more moments like these in the movie. I couldn't exactly tell what emotions Astera was feeling as she watched, but when it came to the part where Dumbo was reunited with his mother I think I could hear her crying softly when the song Baby of Mine came up. I actually tried my best not to cry at this part, but I really didn't do so well in the end. But then I suddenly came up with an idea, along with a favor I needed to ask Astera to do for me. When the movie was over (and as I was going up to my room) I started talking to her.

'_Astera, can I ask you a favor?_' I asked.

_**{What do you want me to do, Valerie?}**_ She asked, sounding curious.

'_Could you visit Jetfire tonight in his sleep, or recharge, and since that song you saw in Dumbo, Baby of Mine? I'm aware of the fact that he's still thinking of you and I think that song should be something you should sing to him. Please?_'

_**{I'll do it. I kept thinking of all the times I would since the Cybertronian Lullaby to him during that part of the movie, so maybe it would make him feel better if I visited him.}**_

'_Thank you._'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_That night when Jetfire fell into recharge he found himself in the dark abyss that he and Valerie always spent time together whenever they were both in recharge, but this time he didn't see her around. Where was she?_

"Valerie? Where are you?" He called out, looking around in all directions to no avail.

_That was when a pale blue light appeared in front of him and realized that it was a spark, only to have the light glow brighter and causing him to cover his optics with his arms. By the time the light dimmed down Jetfire removed his arms and was surprised to see Astera standing before him._

"_Mom!" He cried out happily as he ran over to hug her._

_Astera smiled at Jetfire as she held her son close to her. She knew that he was happy to see her and it showed in his the way he acted._

_**{My little Jetfire.} **She said before pulling away a bit to see her son's face. **{Happy Mother's Day.}**_

_Jetfire couldn't help but feel confused by this._

"_How do you know it's Mother's Day?" He asked._

_**{Valerie told me. In fact, she wanted me to visit you tonight in her place.}**_

_At this Jetfire frowned behind his face mask._

"_She knew…"_

_Astera nodded, letting him know that he was right._

_**{She wanted me to come because of that. She cares about you so much, my son. And she asked me to do a favor for her.}**_

"_What kind of favor?"_

_**{To sing you a song. I watched a movie with her before she went to bed tonight and I heard this song from it that made me thing of you, along with all the times we spent together.}**_

_Everything went by in a blur for Jetfire since he soon found himself laying on the 'ground' with his helm resting on Astera's lap. She smiled down at him as she stroked his helm. She opened her mouth as she started singing, but in English instead of Cybertronian._

_**Baby mine,  
**__**Don't you cry  
**__**Baby mine,  
**__**Dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head  
**__**Close to my heart  
**__**Never to part,  
**__**Baby of mine**_

_**Little one  
**__**When you play  
**__**Don't you mind  
**__**What they say**_

_**Let those eyes  
**__**Sparkle and shine  
**__**Never a tear,  
**__**Baby of mine**_

_As Astera started humming, Jetfire optics occasionally dimmed and lit back up and he couldn't help feeling tired. Just hearing his mother's soothing voice sing to him was starting to make him fall into recharge, but he did his best to stay online._

_**From your head  
**__**To your toes  
**__**Your so sweet,  
**__**Goodness knows…**_

_**You are so precious to me  
**__**Cute as can be,  
**__**Baby of mine.  
**__**(Baby mine)  
**__**Baby mine…**_

_In the end Jetfire ended up falling into recharge, but as this all happened he was faintly aware of Astera placing a kiss on his helm, reminding him of when he was still a sparkling._

_**{Happy Mother's Day.} **He faintly heard her say to him. **{I love you, my little Jetfire. Never forget that.}**_

_With that Jetfire fell into recharge as happiness filled his spark._

* * *

__ATE: Thank you for taking the time to read this one shot that I took the time to wrote. Please remember to review and Happy Mother's Day! ;D


End file.
